


The Lady and the Rogue

by StarlingChild4



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Flirting, Historical AU, Passion, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, elopement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/pseuds/StarlingChild4
Summary: Historical AU. Kagome is betrothed to Lord Sesshomaru, as part of a political arrangement between both of their families to continue promoting peace between demons and humans. The problem is that Kagome has her eyes and heart set on Sesshomaru's roguish half-brother, Inuyasha...Posted originally on Tumblr and ff.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a request on Tumblr: "AU when Kagome eloped with Inuyasha who is the groom's brother." Grossly inaccurate historical details ahead. Lots of InuKag flirting and fluff. Apologies in advance if the characters sound OOC. Enjoy! Part 2 will be out asap!

“You look lovely, dear,” Lady Higurashi said softly in the quiet room.  

Kagome looked up in her vanity mirror. Her kind and melancholy mother stood in the doorway, wearing formal attire for today’s festivities, a beautiful flowing light blue kimono featuring cranes with outstretched wings that seemed to almost fly off the fabric. Kagome’s own wedding attire was more magnificent than her lovely mother’s, as per wedding tradition, with sakura blossoms scattered about the dark blue material, resembling the surface of a quiet lake where a sakura tree bloomed on its banks. Along her hem, patterns of women wearing various wedding kimonos were lined up, all in different positions of formality (some were kneeling, some praying, some holding out their sleeve in mid-ceremony). This kimono Kagome wore now had been her own mother’s wedding attire years ago.  

And yet, somehow, it felt wrong to call today “her wedding,” because it didn’t feel like today was about her, or even about the groom. This was a political ploy, nothing more. An important one, certainly, but void of any desire or emotions on either side. Kagome suppressed yet another sigh. She couldn’t bring herself to show her crushing disappointment to her mother. Forcing herself to wear a smile, she turned in her seat and faced her mother.  

“Have you come to wish me luck, my lady?”  

“Please, don’t be formal now,” Lady Higurashi said wryly, but her eyes were soft. “I am your mother first before any ‘lady’ title. Darling,” she crossed the room and put a comforting arm about her daughter’s shoulders, “as the wife of Lord Higurashi and a lady of my station, I’m proud of you for going through with this. But as your mother... Are you—are you happy--?” 

“Mother, please,” Kagome said a tad sharply. She winced, but continued, meeting her mother’s worried gaze. Her walls crumbled slightly. “I... I don’t really have much choice, do I? I’m sure Lord Sesshomaru will.... will be a civil partner.”  

“But will he love you?”  

“I don’t know,” Kagome admitted, biting her bottom lip. “I hardly know him.” 

“I’ve seen him at hundreds of gatherings. He’s... polite, to be sure, but so cold! So reserved! He speaks of politics with the indifference of one who’s never had a heart! Fine traits for a future lord, I suppose, but--” 

“Mother, there’s no use worrying now whether or not my future husband will love me. This never was a sentimental wedding. You know that. You and Father agreed to it.”  

For a moment, Lady Higurashi didn’t answer. “Your father agreed to it, dear,” she whispered slowly, her eyes bright and moist, “but do you honestly believe that a mother, any mother, would willingly submit her precious daughter to such a loveless arrangement?”  

Tears pricked at the corners of Kagome’s eyes. Inhaling sharply, she averted her gaze and blinked them back. “Then, why would Father--?” 

“Sweetheart, you’re only sixteen, but you’ll soon learn that the world is run by men. And most men, even kinder ones like your esteemed father, tend to brush us women under the rug.”  

Kagome didn’t know how to answer this, so she turned around to face the mirror again. A pale face with shocking red lipstick looked back at her. The paint that her maids had rubbed all over her face obscured her normally rosy cheeks. Kagome had always loved smiling and laughing and running out in the sun. With this paint, she looked sickly and miserable.  _Well, one out of two_ _i_ _s correct_ , she mused with some irony.  

She glanced down at her hands. In less than a day, she would be holding Lord Sesshomaru in her arms as he took her to consummate their marriage. Would his hands be gentle? Would he be rough and careless? Would he be cold, like Mother described, and be no different than embracing a ghost? Whatever the answer, she knew she couldn’t complain. Lord Sesshomaru was a powerful demon lord, the heir to the Inu no Taisho’s lands, which covered most of Japan, and her marriage to him ensured further efforts to secure human-demon alliances. It began a hundred years ago, when a human emperor and a demon princess fell in love and decided to put an end to the senseless violence between their races. There was still a great deal of work and time to truly make the world a peaceful coexistence, but powerful members of both human and demon hierarchies would be the example to set the stage for that bright future.  

Kagome, being the daughter of a lower-ranking but still relatively powerful lord, would be among the first humans “beneath” royalty to continue this trend. She knew her role was important, and yet the lack of love she felt for her soon-to-be husband made any honor in her duty feel rather empty. She suspected that her mother could see past her brave face, and felt a stab of bitter anger that her role as a woman made her so helpless in her life choices.  

After a few moments of silence, Kagome sighed quietly. “Mama,” she switched to her childish term (behind her, Lady Higurashi sucked in her breath, gripping her daughter’s shoulders as she tried not to cry). Kagome kept her eyes on her reflection as she continued: “W-would it be wrong to admit that I am in love? Just with someone... someone else.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Kagome only met and spoke with Lord Sesshomaru once, and that was the day their betrothal was announced, two months ago. Shy of the demon guests and feeling rather embarrassed from a previously rather heated conversation with her father (in which Kagome hotly protested against being forced into marriage, while her father angrily shamed her for being a selfish daughter until she yielded all further complaints), Kagome mostly stuck to the sidelines, quietly sipping sake, and desperately wishing to have the freedom to excuse herself. What she wouldn’t give to be alone in the sanctity of her bedroom, in the short time she had left being a maiden! 

While she was busy attempting to act invisible, a tall man with silver hair and cold eyes approached her.  

“Move,” he said simply.  

“Beg pardon?” Kagome said stupidly, forgetting her entire upbringing in a moment, as she stared into the face of none other than her betrothed. She only recognized him because of the beginning of the party, when she stood beside him in silence as their fathers formally agreed to the engagement. This was the first time they exchanged words, and it began in the worst way possible. Kagome winced, waiting for a slap or some sort of repercussion.  

“You are in my way,” he said without a change in his tone. Whether he was offended by her rudeness, she couldn’t say. But she remembered herself in time (before catching the attention of her parents or any other important members of the party), and stepped aside quickly, bowing low in respect. Lord Sesshomaru nodded curtly and swept past her to speak to his father, who was deep in conversation with another demon lord.  

Kagome exhaled loudly. She shivered, as though a cold draft just blew past, despite the warmth of spring weather, and the heat of the large, crowded room. 

“Not exactly the friendly type, is he?”  

Startled, she spun around. A young man around her age, with a roguish grin on his face, was partially hidden behind tall curtains against the wall, close behind her. He leaned casually in place, and wore simple garments, not too far off from commoner clothing! Startled that someone so low-ranking was invited to this occasion, let alone having the gall to speak with her, Kagome stared openly until he spoke again.  

“You know, my brother never shuts up about the importance of polite manners from young ladies in the human noble class. Guess you must be the exception.”  

“I... what? I was raised with good manners!”  _And yet I’m doing a terrible doing job_ _at_ _showing it. Oh, Father will kill me if he_ _finds out that_ _I offended two guests..._  

“Sure, whatever.” The young man stepped out. Kagome gasped. He was beautiful. He had amber eyes that reminded her of liquid gold, and long silver hair, complete with dog ears! Adorable, triangular little things atop his head. Her heart skipped a beat.  

“Y-you said ‘brother,’” she gasped, attempting to distract her sudden wild impulse to reach out and touch his ears. “To whom were you referring?” 

“Lord Stick-Up-His-Ass, that’s who. You know, the dick who you’re marrying.”  

Kagome dropped her cup of sake. Its contents splattered on the floor, splashing her kimono, but she paid it no heed. “Lord Sesshomaru’s brother?! _You’re_  Inuyasha?!”  

“In the flesh.” Inuyasha smirked. “I didn’t realize I was so famous.” 

He wasn’t famous, per se, excluding his familial ties, but he most certainly was  _infamous_. Kagome heard many tales from her maids. Though a legitimate heir to the Inu no Taisho’s throne, and being only related to Sesshomaru on their father’s side, Inuyasha the half-demon was noted for visiting gambler’s nests, smoker’s dens, brothels, and getting into street fights. He wore the cloth of the commoner, but his silver hair and dog ears all but gave away his identity to most everyone, except perhaps travelers or peddlers. The only giveaway on his attire of his true status was the magnificent sword at his hip. He kept it sheathed at all times, but there were whispers that those who saw him remove the sword from its hilt never lived to tell the tale. Even now, Kagome could see it hanging at his side.  

Kagome gulped, willing herself to calm down. Lord Sesshomaru certainly exuded the frightening aura of an ice storm, but something about his fiery brother with the cocky smirk and relaxed stance made her stomach flip in ways she didn’t think was possible. His gruff manner of talking and holding himself made her heart flutter, and his twitching ears caused an eruption of strange sensations further down her body. Blushing at the sudden overwhelming wave of feelings her body and mind were experiencing, Kagome adopted a disapproving frown.  

“It is considered uncouth to insult one’s family members so brazenly,” she said coolly. “I will be marrying your brother soon and thus, you will become my brother, and so when you insult my lord husband--” 

“I insult you, too, yada yada,” Inuyasha drawled. “And what makes you think I give a rat’s ass over what you or my brother thinks of me?  _Wench_ ,” he added with a wicked grin.  

Kagome gasped, partially from the shock of such blatant lack of manners, and partially from the eruption of butterflies in her low regions. Infuriated, but mostly at herself, she glared at him. “You ought to be punished severely for insulting a lady, sir!” 

“Except I’m technically above your station, so, really, I can treat you however I want.”  

That insufferable grin! The way his eyes refused to move away from hers! Those  _damned_  cute ears! Bristling, Kagome turned heel and marched away. Lord Sesshomaru’s cold attitude was utterly refreshing compared to that jerk’s rudeness!  

She didn’t notice that Inuyasha’s eyes never left her until she left the room and was out of sight.  

 

* * *

 

 

The next two months were mostly uneventful, outside of wedding planning and formal meetings with the Inu no Taisho and other important people of both demonic and human backgrounds. And yet, in spite of all her efforts to avoid a certain dog-eared jerk, Inuyasha always found a way to run into her. 

Though he spoke to her with decent enough manners in front of their parents, whenever he snatched a moment alone with her, he wore his cocky grin and called her “wench,” and teased her whenever she got flustered. Once, he pointed out that she must not actually hate his insults so much as she claimed, because she had yet to report them and he’s not “strung up naked outside for the crows to pick at my balls.” 

“I have no wish to endanger my future brother-in-law,” Kagome said coldly, choosing to ignore his rather unrefined description. “Though, the thought is certainly tempting." 

“What is? The idea of me being in pain? Or the sight of my balls?” Inuyasha laughed with a wink.  

(Kagome learned that day that he had remarkable dodging skills.)  

And yet, he still never left her alone! And slowly, the teasing and thinly veiled insults and crude language transformed into something far, far worse. Flirting! The rogue had the gall to flirt with her! And yet, in her innermost secret heart of hearts, Kagome “tolerated” the impudent behavior because his shocking words and actions made her feel things she knew that a thousand demonic husbands couldn’t give her. But this one rude, brash half-demon gave it all to her virtually without trying! Before she knew it, Kagome found herself actually  _encouraging_  his despicable behavior! A little giggle here, a little swish of her hips there, literally slipping from his grasp just long enough for him to scoop her back in his arms, and even moaning in pleasure when he nuzzled her neck and planted soft kisses along the length.  

 _Fool! You’re taking this too_ _far! You must tell him off_ , her head scolded.  

 _Yes, but it’s not like I’m married yet_ , her heart reasoned. _I’ll put a stop to it after the wedding._   

But things were becoming dangerous. Once, Inuyasha kissed the nape of her neck, while he was hidden behind the curtain where they met. Kagome only just managed to keep a straight face to her parents, who were busy discussing plans with the Inu no Taisho and his wife. Afterwards, when the adults left the room, Kagome disappeared behind the curtain to properly face her rogue and give him a piece of her mind.  

Instead, for the next half hour, no words were spoken at all, leaving two rather breathless and flushed individuals in rumpled clothing, Kagome’s lips swollen and aching, Inuyasha’s amber eyes burning. He growled softly and pulled her back into his arms and they were lost in each other’s embrace for another glimpse of paradise.   

Every day for the last week before the big day, they met in the same place for an impromptu kissing session. Each time Kagome staggered away, face flushed bright red, eyes distant and blissful, lips red and so very loved, she told herself that the next day, she would put an end to it.  

Naturally, she failed. Every single time.  

The last day before the wedding, Inuyasha tested her patience to the very brink. After a particularly breathtaking kiss that left Kagome leaning against his chest to catch her breath, he smirked and made a few especially crude remarks of how boring her bedroom activities would be with “that icy prick.” 

“Why must you speak to me of such things?!” Kagome hissed at him, her face flaming red, the damned butterflies in her stomach erupting in multiple waves. “I-I am a lady and I cannot know of what goes on between a man and a woman until I am married and my husband shows me--”  

“Who says you have to have a husband to show you?” Inuyasha’s usual cocky tone suddenly switched to something entirely different. Deep, hoarse, an almost husky tone, that resembled the growling noises he usually made as they kissed passionately during each of their little rendezvous. Confused by this new reaction, Kagome’s insides squirmed pleasantly.  

She gasped as he slowly leaned down, placed one clawed finger under her chin, and deliberately jerked it up, forcing her to look right into his eyes. They were smoldering like a fire, making her stomach do all kinds of backflips and her heart thunder against her ribcage.  

“I could show you, you know,” Inuyasha whispered, his voice low and deep, sending tremors down Kagome’s spine. He slowly rubbed his thumb over her lips, making Kagome’s knees quake. He went on, speaking in that same throaty voice: “I’ve only given you a taste of what I’m capable of. I would blow your mind so much that my brother’s ‘lovemaking’ would make you weep in comparison.” He then gave her a kiss so chaste and soft, Kagome trembled violently, remembering how passionately he had held her just moments ago. This tantalizing teasing was too much to bear!  

“You mustn’t speak that way,” Kagome whimpered (absolutely hating herself for not sounding firm in her resolve). “We-we have to stop! This isn’t right, it isn’t appropriate! You’re going to be my brother-in-” 

“But who says I want to be? And I doubt you want that either. Do you,  _my_  w _ench?_ ” he whispered harshly in her ear, daring to lick her earlobe.  

Kagome raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist, grinning at her frustration. “Don’t lie, now,” he said in his usual, playful tone. “Everyone knows you’re not marrying my brother for his good looks or charms. This was a political arrangement and nothing more.” 

“I know that, idiot!” Kagome said angrily, struggling in vain to free herself, but his grip was too strong.  

“And yet you’re going along with it? Never took you for the meek type, wench.”  

“You barely know me!” Kagome cried, jerking hard but still helpless against his strength. “You’ve only been  _toying_  with me, touching me and kissing me and making me feel so--- Ugh! It’s almost like you’re  _trying_  to ruin my reputation or get yourself killed or--”  

“But I  _want_  to get to know you.”  

Something in the softness in his tone caused Kagome to snap. With an outraged cry, she finally freed her hand and slapped him hard across the face. Tears brimming in her eyes, she said with a shaking voice, “Sir, you are no gentleman. You’re hardly the son of a lord! How  _dare_  you confuse me so, a noble lady, who’s about to marry your brother?!”  

He didn’t respond, only turned to face her again. The look in his eyes! What kind of emotion was that?! How dare he act like he actually cared?! Damn him to hell! Her throat burning with barely suppressed raging sobs, Kagome turned heel and shoved her way out of the curtains. Mercifully, no one noticed her sudden appearance, as there was no one in the room except a few maids whose backs were turned to her. Quickly, Kagome fled straight to her room where she shut herself up for the night.  

As she laid sobbing on her bed, she was hit with one realization. Seeing the longing in Inuyasha’s eyes only solidified the very real fact that she wanted him, too.  

That she loved him.  

 

* * *

 

 

Lady Higurashi was silent as her daughter explained herself. Kagome kept most of the details of her flirtations and kisses with Inuyasha to a minimum, but she did confess that there “might have been some inappropriate behavior.”  

“And I just never felt this way about anyone, and I couldn’t bear leaving a chance at happiness behind me forever because of some stupid alliance and I love him, Mama!” She ended, blushing at her boldness.  

For a moment, mother and daughter remained quiet. Kagome’s heart thundered in her chest. As kind and understanding as her mother was, would she be forgiving this time?  

“Kagome,” Lady Higurashi said at last, “did you know that your father wasn’t who I originally was intended to marry?” 

“I... what?” 

“Yes. I was betrothed to another, but I did not love him. Your father was my childhood sweetheart and we made a pact long ago that we would someday marry, come what may. When my parents arranged my engagement, I cried bitterly for many nights. But your father didn’t give up so easily. He challenged my betrothed to a duel, and if he won, he would have my hand in marriage. Technically, no one won that match; it was a draw. But my father was so moved by your father’s determination, and disgusted with my betrothed’s cheap tactics to attempt to win, that he switched the engagement right then and there.”  

Kagome listened in shock. She never knew the story of how her parents met, let alone married. Then she frowned. “But with those circumstances, why does Father want me to marry Lord Sesshomaru so badly?” 

Lady Higurashi smiled. “It’s amazing how people can blind themselves to others’ problems, by pretending that their situations were ‘different.’ Your father only wants what’s best for you. Lord Sesshomaru is honorable, even if he is dull and cold, and would take good care of you. I suppose your father is half-convinced that if you fell in love, you’d only be hurt. With an arranged marriage, you’d be satisfied and safe. All fathers can be rather silly about their daughters,” she added with a wink.  

Kagome smiled back. “So... what should I do, Mama? We can’t cancel the wedding now.”  

“Not officially, no. These things take time to smooth over. So, in the meantime,” she spoke deliberately, “I suggest you find your lover and make haste.”  

“Make haste?”  

“Yes. And don’t worry, dear. No matter which route you take, you are always welcome back in our home. Your father will come around, eventually, I’ll see to it.” Suddenly, Lady Higurashi leaned down and embraced her daughter. Then, she straightened up, smiled serenely, and said in a rather peculiar voice, “It looks like a bit rough weather ahead of you, my dear. I suggest some wraps on the road.” She winked and left the room, closing the door gently behind her.  

Kagome sat still, stunned. Then, she bolted up, wriggled out of her kimono, rushed to a nearby basin and splashed water on her face to wash off the paint, wiped it dry, and hurried to wear some casual attire. She grabbed a bag and stuffed it full of necessities and a few sentimental items, grabbed a cloth to cover her hair, and fled outside.  

The room where they had always met was deserted, as the guests were to gather outside for the ceremony. Kagome took a swift look around then looked at the infamous curtain. Swallowing hard, she crossed over and swept it aside.  

Inuyasha stood there, looking rather sheepish for the first time since she met him. His amber eyes still burned with desire as he stared at her, but then a confused frown creased his features.  

“Lady Kagome?” he breathed. “Why are you dressed like that? I came to apologize for my behavior yesterday--” 

Kagome silenced him with a kiss. When they parted to take a breath, she placed a hand on his cheek.  

“In short, I’m running away. And I want you to come with me.”  


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut has arrived! Sorry I'm late. Enjoy!

In the two months of madness prior to the day of her wedding, Kagome had seen many expressions on her lover’s face, from a teasing glint in his eyes when he said something inappropriate to a disgusted snort when referring to his brother. She’d seen him close his eyes slowly, and open them, half-lidded and dark with desire, during their secret “meetings.” Once or twice, he even revealed a softer side of him, with his eyes burning like a hearth, that caressed her very soul. 

But she most certainly never glimpsed even a hint of utter befuddlement on his face. Until now. 

“R-run away with you?” Inuyasha sputtered. “Are you--?” 

Suddenly, voices could be heard outside, drawing closer. Swiftly and silently, Inuyasha swept Kagome in his arms and ducked behind the heavy curtain that held so many memories. Memories that were currently making Kagome’s heart thump and head spin. Alone in the dark with this roguish youth that stole her heart not too long ago, was almost more than the young lady could bear. She tentatively licked her lips, hoping to steal another kiss before he would return to his confused state. 

But he would not have it. 

Grabbing her shoulders, he shook her slightly, whispering harshly, “Wench, have you gone mad?! The wedding is today! You can’t think of running away with me! You barely know me!” 

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at the echo of her own words from the day before. “And yet you seem to find nothing wrong in seducing me while I was betrothed to your brother,” she said coolly. 

“Listen, you stupid wench, a love affair is something you can hide! And don’t pretend that your virtue as a lady or some bullshit makes a difference; almost every noble woman I know, human or demon, has a lover on the side. It’s an unspoken expectation from one in an arranged marriage, as long as you  _don’t get caught_. And I’m excellent at not getting caught,” he added with a smirk, which quickly disappeared with another frown. “I was willing to be your lover while you were married to my asshole brother, and I knew you were, too, up until yesterday, that is. But elopement--?!”

Unable to resist anymore, Kagome plunged in again, standing on tiptoe to kiss him hard on the mouth. For a blissful moment, they were lost once more in their world, mouths melded together in perfect, shameless harmony. She broke the kiss eventually, pulling at his lower lip with her teeth and letting go ever so slowly. Inuyasha moaned and almost caught her in another passionate kiss, but she held a finger up to his lips. 

“You're right. A love affair can be hidden. But we’d be living a lie. A dangerous one. It’s bad enough if we were caught these past few weeks, even before we started.... this....” she gestured in a general air of summing up their already rumpled clothing and messy hair. “Imagine if it happened after my marriage! You’d be executed, and I banished to a nunnery, or worse, a brothel. It would only end in tears. But....” she ran her fingers slowly down his chest, fondling with the slight opening in his kimono that loosened up during their moment of passion, “but if we.... if we could try to live the life we  _want_  to live.... Maybe.... maybe we could...” She blushed and lowered her head. 

Inuyasha swallowed. Kagome could sense shivers running down his spine as he cleared his throat. “My lady,” he spoke now in husky tone – the same tone that always caused tremors and other sensations to erupt in her lower regions – and slowly tilted her chin up. She could feel his clawed finger gently scrape her skin and shivered pleasantly.  

“Why would you want a rogue like me?” His voice had the same deep, husky tone but also exuded sincerity, and (dared she believe it?) nervousness. 

In answer, she brought his fingers to her lips and kissed them, deliberately inserting the clawed tip slightly in her mouth. She looked up at him, marveling at how golden his eyes looked even in the shadows behind the curtains. Feeling even more emboldened, she smirked playfully and leaned up for another kiss, whispering in a sultry voice that felt both strange coming from her mouth and yet also so right:

“Because I think a rogue would be a better partner in bed than a lord. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Dammit, wench,” he growled under his breath against her lips before crushing their mouths together once more. 

 

* * *

 

 

Unbeknownst to the lovers, Lady Higurashi was quietly observing them from a crack in a door, shooing away any maids passing by. Though she could not hear any of her daughter’s conversation with Lord Inu no Taisho’s roguish son, she still observed the secretive nature of their rendezvous spot. That is, until the curtain concealing them started shuffling about quite excessively and the moans from the youths were not as muffled as before. 

Smiling to herself, Lady Higurashi stepped away. Perhaps now was a good time to make an announcement to her lord and husband and the guests. 

 

* * *

 

The clock struck three. One hour before the ceremony. Kagome vaguely registered that, humming contentedly as Inuyasha planted kisses along her neck, one clawed hand daring to cup a breast under her plain kimono. She bit back a moan at the sharp but not painful sting of his claws lightly digging into her soft flesh, secretly eager to feel him give her more glimpses of such thrilling endeavors. 

Then, it hit her. Three o’clock. One hour. The guests would be arriving soon. 

In one hour, she was supposed to be married to Lord Sesshomaru! Even if her father’s servants had to turn the place inside out, they would eventually find her! In Inuyasha’s arms! With one hand down her dress! 

“Oh!” she squeaked, jerking away from her lover’s touch (though she hated to do so). “Inuyasha! Quick! We have to leave! Now!” 

Though he looked a tad annoyed to have such a sweet, delicious moment so abruptly interrupted, the rogue obliged almost instantly. Before Kagome could count to ten, she was nestled in his arms, and they were springing in the air and out a nearby window. One, two, three high step jumps through the garden and over the manor’s walls. Onwards, Inuyasha ran, the trees and scenery flashing by in a blur. Kagome tried to hone in her sights on different landmarks, but it disappeared before it had a chance to materialize in her mind. 

She clutched her lover’s kimono, her heart thumping at the rushing wind in her ears, the smell of foliage, and the incredible feeling of his strong, muscled arms carrying her with such ease, despite however much distance he covered. She looked up; his eyes were fixed on the road ahead, and ... was he smiling? It was not the usual cocky grin that both annoyed her and gave her butterflies. This time, it looked genuine. Like he was feeling all the happiness in the world in one moment. 

“Inu...yasha?” she asked quietly, not quite sure his ears would pick up her voice. 

Sure enough, he glanced down at her, his grin infectious, causing her to smile back at him, but she was still curious. “What are you smiling for?” 

He halted and put her down on her feet. Bewildered, she looked around: they were standing outside an inn, in a village Kagome was unfamiliar with. Inuyasha took hold of her hand and kissed it. Perhaps it was because they were no longer concealed by the heavy curtains at her parent’s home, or perhaps it was due to the circumstances, but Kagome’s heart all but leaped out of her chest at the touch of his lips. He looked at her, his golden eyes soft and yearning. The same eyes that angered her so much yesterday, while also proving to her heart once and for all that she wanted and loved him. 

“No one’s ever considered running away with me,” he whispered hoarsely. “No one’s ever actually wanted to be with me. I thought yesterday I had gone too far and I lost you forever. And then you show up today, wearing rags and asking me to run away with you!” He cocked his head to the side, grinning mischievously. “How can I not think I’m the luckiest damn bastard that ever breathed?” 

Kagome blushed. “So, all those times you... you flirted with me. Kissed me...” 

“Yes, my beautiful wench, that was me trying to win you over. I’m a rogue, remember?” He jerked her chin up, that cocky grin back on his face, releasing waves upon waves of butterflies bursting within her lower regions. “Rogues do not court. Rogues get what they want and that’s it.”

“Well, then,” Kagome countered, lowering her voice and stepping close, her eyes half-lidded, a playful seductive smile on her face, “I must be a rogue, too.” 

With that, Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms and bolted inside the inn. 

“Aren’t you going to talk to the inn-keeper?” Kagome asked half-laughing, half-mortified. 

“Already know the guy. Good friends. I come and go as I please,” Inuyasha responded gruffly. 

“Oh, is that so?” 

“It is so. Now, before we continue,” he said bursting into a small room upstairs, closing the door behind them (Kagome tried not to squeak in alarm at the sight of the bed in the corner), “let me ask one thing: are you sure you’re a virgin?”

This time Kagome did squeak in alarm. And then promptly glared at him. “O-of course I am! What made you think I wasn’t?! How dare you presume that I’m some sort of.... sort of....  _hussy_  just because I fell in love--” 

“Calm down, idiot, I wasn’t accusing you or anything. Although, you’re definitely bold for a virgin.” He flashed a grin as she fumed some more. “I’m asking because.... once I make love to you, there’s no turning back. Are you sure you want this? With me?” 

Kagome stared at him. Here was the infamous rogue Inuyasha, the youngest son of the Inu no Taisho, known for his brothel visits, his gambling habits, his street fights, and other notorious behavior, actually asking her permission to make love! And after he had the gall to flirt shamelessly with her for months! Torn between appreciative and annoyed, she crossed her arms and stared him down in silence. For a few minutes, neither one spoke. Eventually, Inuyasha dropped his cocky demeanor and shuffled his feet nervously. 

“L-look, I don’t make it a habit to sleep with virgins, mainly cuz I didn’t wanna to deal with emotional shit, but you’re different. Special, really, and I just wanna... wanna do this right. Maybe we shouldn’t rush things,” he muttered, his telltale dog ears lowered shamefully. 

Her heart melted at the sight of those adorable ears laid down on his head. Kagome stepped forward and reached out and finally –  _finally!_  -- stroked one of them. So soft! She bit back a squeal of delight, grinning as she stroked the ear, which began to perk up under her touch. Their eyes met. A little embarrassed, she lowered her hand. “I’ve always wanted to touch those,” she explained shyly. “They’re so cute!” 

Inuyasha cleared his throat, his cheeks painted a dull shade of red. “R-right. If you say so.” 

“I do say so. Now,” Kagome said, boldly stepping forward again, this time to run her fingers down his chest, “where were we?” 

“Something about rushing things?” Inuyasha murmured, his eyes closing under her touch. 

“Hmm. I think we’re long past that point. You.... you make me  _feel_  things. Things I can’t explain. And if m-making love is anything like that,” Kagome said, flushing bright red, but plunging on, determined to express herself somehow, “th-then I want to do it with you! I want you to touch me! All over my body! I want you to make me feel those things, again and again! Please Inu-Inuyasha...” their eyes met and locked. She took a deep breath. “Take me. Now.” 

In the years that followed, even with the scene of their first night together forever burned in her memory, Kagome still could not say how they went from talking by the door to lying in bed together. But it happened, nonetheless. After Kagome’s bold request, Inuyasha transported her instantly to his bed, kissing her ravenously, his hands wandering in ways they never dared to before. She nearly jumped out of her skin the first time he gently ran his fingers between her legs, gasping as a new sensation flooded her senses. She moaned as he ripped apart her kimono, exposing her breasts to his hungry eyes. Her stomach flip-flopped. 

_Foolish girl! You still hardly know him! And now you’re giving yourself to him! What are you doing?!_ , internally screamed the leftover “Lady Kagome,” raised and bred by the Lord and Lady Higurashi. 

_Who gives a damn? I love him and want him so badly and for once in my life, I’ll get what I want_ , countered the newly born “rogue Kagome,” blossoming under the ministrations of Inuyasha. 

Encouraged by her own thoughts, Kagome began to move under his touch, giving in to her desires, bucking her hips and moaning. As he covered every inch of her skin with soft kisses, she encouraged him with sweet words of pleading, which in turn caused him to growl at her in such an attractive manner that if she was not caught up in such an exciting moment, she would seriously reevaluate herself. 

Inuyasha paused, his mouth just inches away from her center (that was beginning to feel  _very_  wet, another new sensation, but one Kagome rather enjoyed). He smirked and kissed the inside of her thigh. 

Kagome arched her back, moaning in ecstasy. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of his lips (surprisingly even softer and more delicious than when they were touching her own lips), running soft trails along her inner thighs. Once he came close to her womanhood,  _so very close_ , his lips and tongue still kissing her leg, while his breath tingled against her wet folds. 

“Oh, gods!” Kagome whispered with a shuddering breath. Was this what a man and woman did in the bedroom? This bliss? This taste of heaven? She could get used to this! 

But then his tongue flicked out and tasted her. And he ran his tongue up and down her whole, wet, aching center, and something erupted within Kagome’s soul. Fire flooded her senses, burning so hot and intensely and yet there was no pain. She was screaming now, loudly and shamelessly, her hands gripping her lover’s hair, pushing him deeper in her folds... 

_And to think_ , she realized inwardly,  _if I did the dutiful thing, I would be stuck in Lord_ _Sesshomaru’s_ _bed and he’d never treat me like this! I just know it! Oh, GODS!_

“Inu.... I-I love--” 

He silenced her by emerging from between her legs and kissing her hard on the mouth. Kagome shivered at indirectly tasting herself through him. He broke the kiss and cupped her face, his eyes smoldering like the heart of a fire. 

“Kagome, I love you.” 

She inhaled sharply. Not only was he using her name without her title, he actually said those words! Heart thundering in her chest, she could stare into his eyes, longing for the moment to never end. But wait... She wrinkled her nose in a pout. 

“I was about to say the same thing, jerk!” she protested hotly, blushing bright red. “Why did you interrupt me?” 

“I told you. I’m a rogue,” Inuyasha said with a teasing grin. He kissed her again then sat up and removed his kimono. He lowered himself again, until their bare chests were pressed together, his hands cupping her breasts and squeezing. 

“I-I’m still a lady, you know,” Kagome said breathlessly, fluttering her eyes closed under his body. 

“A lady with a rogue... Quite the scandalous lady, wouldn’t you agree,  _wench?_ ” he breathed harshly against her lips before molding together their mouths once more. 

“Mmmm. I wonder who led such a noble astray?” Kagome mumbled between kisses. 

“Just the son of a demon lord.” 

“No one of consequence.” 

“That’s right.” 

“Oh, shut up and do … that thing again!” Kagome finally burst out. 

“Thing?” 

“Kissing me and ... stuff... down... there...” she gestured below, her face glowing red hot. 

Inuyasha grinned. “Did you enjoy that, my wench?” He slid one hand down and rubbed along her aching center, still hot and wanting from his previous ministrations. 

“Y-yes!”

As Inuyasha moved back down to give her more pleasure, Kagome was struck with an epiphany. She buried her fingers once more in his thick, silver hair, but then moved her fingers up till their grasped hold of his ears, longing to touch them again. But then, Inuyasha let out a muffled moan and burrowed his face deeper in her center, licking and suckling and running his tongue up and down....

Toes curling, back arching, Kagome screamed in pleasure once more, bucking her hips against Inuyasha’s face, again and again, and  _dear gods!_  The more he lapped up her wetness, waves upon waves of pleasure flooded her senses, until she was burning from head to foot, but in all the right ways. She wanted more,  _more_ , dammit! And she voiced these thoughts, without realizing it, crying out Inuyasha’s name and begging and  _begging_  for more of this incredible experience, to let it never end--- 

He sat up abruptly, and pulled down his hakama. Still flushed from the exhilarating actions, Kagome blinked and stared for a moment, then averted her eyes. 

“Kagome? You okay?” He reached forward and caressed one cheek with the back of his rough, gentle hand. 

“It’s just.... I suppose I’m still a little embarrassed. You know what they say, old habits die hard,” Kagome said lightly, but she was more than certain that her face was still burning red-hot. 

“Says the noble lady who ran off with a rogue,” Inuyasha countered, winking. 

“Just! Just give me a minute, okay?!” Kagome snapped, glaring at her lover, trying to ignore the very real fact that both of them were completely naked. And on the same bed.  _Oh gods..._  

She closed her eyes and took a few, deep breaths. Then, she looked him over again. He truly was too handsome to be real. His hair, ears, and eyes have always been the main source of her attraction. But now... his chest... his legs.... his...Oh  _gods_ _!_  Warmth spread all over her body (but most especially between her legs), as she stared rather blatantly at his manhood. Nervous butterflies erupted within her, but also a swelling of anticipation.  _Desire._  

She  _wanted_  to find out how he’d feel inside of her. 

“What do you think?” Inuyasha asked, positively gloating at her wide eyes and red face. Even he could tell there was more arousal than fear in her gaze. 

Flustered at her own boldness, Kagome squeaked, then cleared her throat and looked straight into his eyes, feigning coolness. “I think you ought to be... gentle with me,” she said with an air of a queen, though she was positive that steam was rolling off her face. 

“I will,” Inuyasha said hoarsely, so quiet and tenderly, Kagome almost couldn’t believe it. Then his mouth was on hers once more and they kissed and kissed as he eased his body over hers. Gently rubbing her center some more (causing Kagome to writhe and moan beneath his touch), Inuyasha waited until she was soaking wet again. Then slowly, tantalizingly so, he pushed himself inside her. 

For a moment, all was silent. Kagome’s mouth formed a perfect “O,” her eyes wide and staring deep into his own, her chest heaving slightly. Frowning in concern, Inuyasha remained still and cupped her face. “Shall I keep going, love?” 

“Y-yes! Yes, please do!” Kagome cried, shocked at her own words. And even more shocked by another detail, which she ignored for the time being, shivering with pleasure as her lover began to move, and she began to feel things she never dreamed of before. 

Her fingers curled in his long, silver hair, his own claws raking through her black tresses, Kagome held her lover close to her chest as he made love to her. The burning sensations she felt so vividly when he was pleasing her with his tongue had now tripled. Every movement he made, every push of him deeper inside her, shot off a thousand new ripples of lust to wash over her body and soul, lost in their mutual passions. 

For the first time, he was also emitting sounds of desire reflecting her own. Before, while he focused on making her feel good, he only panted slightly or gave a small grunt, only moaning when she had grabbed his ears when he last tasted her. Now, he moaned excessively and whispered her name in the sweetest tone that made her practically melt. Slowly, Kagome grew accustomed to his pace, and began to match his movements with a roll of her hips, which of course only increased their pleasure even more, causing both of them to cry out simultaneously. 

“Inu-oh sweet  _gods_ - Inuy-yashaaaa,” Kagome moaned, burrowing her mouth on his neck, running hurried but passionate kisses up and down his skin, pausing between words and cries of passion. “O-oh! Oh my! This feels--! Feels so good! I never... never.... ahhhh!” She arched her back at a particular feeling that engulfed her instantly, leaving her breathless and wanting more and more. 

“By all the gods, Kagome, did I ever tell you that you smell amazing?!” Inuyasha groaned, biting down on her earlobe, inhaling sharply into her hair. 

“N-no...?” 

“Well, you do. I love your smell so damn much. Even if you had gone through with your marriage with my stupid-ass brother,” he added, giving a few sharp, hard thrusts, as if to empathize the point, “I still wouldn’t have let you go. I still would have found a way into your bed. Or bring you to mine.” He winked and gave another sharp, rough thrust, then launched into an attack, pounding harder and faster, causing Kagome to thrash back and forth and cry out helplessly. 

“You.... so …. terrible.... ought to be ashamed--”

“But I don’t feel ashamed. Not one bit. And I bet you don’t either,  _my lady_ ,” he said with a growl, slowing down to grab hold of her chin and forcing her to meet his gaze once more. “You. Love. This. Don’t you?” Each word was matched with a slow, hard thrust, until Kagome was utterly out of breath, her throat practically aching from screaming so much, and yet, the more he touched her, the more he prolonged this wonderful, strange madness, the more Kagome knew she would be screaming to her heart’s content well into the night. 

But even so, she wouldn’t let him have all the fun! Bracing herself for some control, she ran her hands up his bare chest and rubbed her thumbs over his nipples. When he shivered violently, but didn’t attempt to pull away, she grinned evilly. “It’s customary for a lady’s question to be answered first,” she said, somehow maintaining her well-practiced formal speech, though with a slight flirtatious tone. She lowered her voice, trying to mimic his own husky tone, as she continued to play with his nipples: “So why don’t you tell me,  _my lord_ ” -- she suppressed a giggle when he growled in protest (but his burning eyes told her all she needed to know) -- “are  _you_  enjoying yourself?” 

“Damn you, wench!”

“I love you, too.” 

Inuyasha’s eyes glinted and he snarled (and yet, instead of feeling alarmed, additional waves of arousal flooded her body). He leaned down and kissed her ferociously, then pressed her down and pounded into her with a fury until before. Kagome squirmed, her body longing to thrash about in sheer pleasure as before, but could not escape from his grip, shivering at the thrill of this as well as the incredible sensations he was currently slamming into her. 

“Say it, Kagome. Say you’re enjoying this. Say I make you feel _so good._ ” 

“I-I am! You do! Ohhhh, Inuyasha!” Kagome bucked her hips against his, desperately trying to reach for something, something her body craved for, but she had no words to describe it, only that she wanted it, needed it, just a little further---- 

Like an explosion, she felt it. Coursing through her veins, rapidly, burning her up faster than any fire.... 

Inuyasha held her, meeting her halfway, holding her up as her back arched and she screamed her pleasure, her toes curling, white spots speckled her vision. And then, just as suddenly, Inuyasha cried out loudly and slammed into her once more, holding still as he spilled his seed into her. 

Panting loudly, the lovers could only clutch at each other, catching their breaths. Kagome’s own ride of pleasure ended beautifully timed with Inuyasha’s. Somehow, even without the words, she understood that must have been what ….  _that_  was what just happened. 

Slowly, gently, Inuyasha pulled out, and helped a trembling Kagome lay down comfortably once more. He laid next to her, one arm about her shoulders, and they cuddled, still panting quite a lot. 

“Um,” Kagome finally managed. “Inuyasha?”

“Yes?” 

“Why didn’t it hurt?”

Inuyasha froze. He stared down at Kagome, who looked back up at him with serious eyes. “What do you mean?”

“W-well.... until tonight, I knew nothing about.... bedroom activities,” Kagome confessed, blushing. “Except that it hurt for women. Especially the first time. So ... why didn’t--?”

The half-demon rogue snorted. “I imagine it had something due to the fact that you were soaking wet and aching for me, wench,” he said half-sarcastically. At Kagome’s bewildered stare, he sighed. “Look, I’m not exactly sure of the details, but I’ve been with enough women, and heard enough tales, to put two and two together: women who are ready and willing for bed will most likely feel more pleasure than pain. It just means I did a good job,” he added with a cocky grin and a wink. 

“My goodness!” Kagome said, raising an eyebrow, half-laughing. “You really are a rogue! Are you sure you’re the Inu no Taisho’s son?” She winked back, grinning wickedly. 

“Positive. Why else do you think I act the way I do? Do you really think I’m suited for royalty? Boring meetings? Formal parties where I greet boring humans and demons alike?  _Diplomacy?_ ” 

Kagome giggled. “I suppose I never took you for the type.” 

“That’s why I rebelled as early on as I could. I’m not the direct heir, so I always had looser rules about me. Lord Stick-Up-His-Ass was the perfect, model inheritor to our father’s reign. Me? I only wanted freedom. I wanted to get away and not worry about appearances and social standing. So, I started hanging out with, er,  _disreputable_  crowds. Brothels. Gambling nests. Thieves’ dens. You name it. But then a few months back, I almost got killed in a gang uprising, so my father – who normally turned a blind eye to my mischief – intervened at last. I still played the part of the rebel, but I was more careful with who I made ‘friends’ with.”

Kagome listened in awe. In spite of the impulsive decision she made that morning – not to mention what literally  _just happened_  between them – it never occurred to her that he would have a reason for acting the way he did. Hearing him open up so earnestly felt... refreshing. Romantic, even, in a way. 

Inuyasha went on: “Remember that engagement party of yours? I almost didn’t go, but my father promised that if I behaved myself, he wouldn’t force me to go to anymore special events – besides the wedding, of course. And I saw you. Smelled you. And I knew I had it bad,” Inuyasha said with a sheepish grin. “That’s why I kept bugging you. That’s why I pursued you. Even if I couldn’t have you legally as my wife” -- he said this with a faint blush on his cheeks -- “I could at least become your lover. Anything to be by your side.”

“Inuyasha...” Kagome said quietly, stroking his hair. “Whether or not we ever become husband and wife in the eyes of our society, know that I’m already yours. That I’ve already been yours. From the moment you first kissed me, I knew I was lost.” 

They kissed and snuggled closer together, murmuring more sweet words of love to each other before eventually falling asleep. 


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Lady Higurashi sat primly on her knees, just behind her husband, who was sitting cross-legged. She kept her eyes downcast and her demeanor serene. Together, husband and wife, faced a group of rather displeased guests (mostly male nobles under Inu no Taisho’s rule), patiently hearing out their protests. Earlier that day, after Lady Higurashi casually informed their butler that it “seems that my daughter is running late for the ceremony,” the staff turned the house inside out searching for their young mistress. Naturally, they found no trace of her, causing a panic in the household and its guests (no one seemed to notice that the mother of the missing bride was taking everything in stride). 

Then, finally, a report came from a local farmer: the daughter of the Higurashi family was seen, tucked securely in the arms of a half-demon with silver hair and animal ears atop his head. 

It didn’t take long to put two-and-two together. The first accusations were obvious, albeit unfortunate: that Inuyasha had kidnapped the young bride. Naturally, the Inu no Taisho and his nobles argued against the notion, causing a great deal of friction in the room, as both sides shouted uglier and uglier insults at each other. But then Sesshomaru calmly came to his brother’s defense, saying that Inuyasha was many things he was not proud of, but he never resorted to kidnapping women. It was no secret that the two brothers had a tumultuous relationship, so Sesshomaru’s words silenced the naysayers. But naturally, that left only one other conclusion: 

They had run away. Eloped. 

And all hell broke loose. 

Despite the tension in the room, most of which was directed at her lord and husband, it was taking every ounce of self-control for Lady Higurashi to contain her growing laughter. 

“Outrageous!”

“Disgraceful!”

“Dishonor!  _Ultimate_  dishonor!” 

“If I had a daughter like that--!”

The furious men’s voices overlapped one another, until it sounded like a drunken brawl at some commoner’s tavern. Only two men remained silent: Lord Higurashi, who had his arms and legs crossed and eyes closed, deep in thought; and Lord Sesshomaru, who sat beside his raging father, looking positively bored. Lady Higurashi almost respected his sense of decorum, but his cold attitude still bothered her. Was this the man who would marry her vibrant daughter? Her fire would have been quenched, years stuck in such a lifeless, loveless marriage!

 _Thank you,_ _Inuyasha_ , she thought, the slightest hint of a smile twitching on the corner of her lips. 

“Does something amuse you, Lady Higurashi?” the Inu no Taisho said, frowning. 

She winced, cursing demons’ acute senses. Gaining a bit more control, she leaned forward until she was bowing low. “My apologies, my lord,” she said calmly, “I was merely thinking to myself that perhaps this isn’t such a scandal, after all.” She waited until the protests died down; thankfully, her husband helped with a wave of his hand. As angry as these men were, even they knew better than to completely disrespect their host. She went on: “If my daughter indeed chose to run away with Lord Inuyasha, then perhaps that is proof that she was never worthy to be Lord Sesshomaru’s bride.” 

Puzzlement brewed. Lady Higurashi suppressed another grin. She inwardly thanked her years as a noble lady in her parents’ household, as well as her near twenty years as Lady Higurashi. Experience taught her that nobles were cunning, but also very proud. If she was too defendant of her daughter, they would instantly attack her and her husband, and bring further shame upon their household. Worst case scenario, they would be ostracized, and eventually lose their fortune. But she also did not want to completely disown Kagome. Thus, the only option was this little game she played. 

“Truly, a headstrong, obstinate girl like my daughter,” she said, emphasizing the descriptions, smiling inwardly at the nods and grumbles among their noble guests, “is not fit to be the bride to a household as long-lasting and proud as the Inu no Taisho’s.”

“You forget, my lady,” the Inu no Taisho said, “that Inuyasha is still my son.”

“Yes, but is he the heir?” Silence greeted her words, followed by a quiet buzz of conversation. Lady Higurashi plunged on: “Lord Sesshomaru has a much higher standing to take over his lord and father’s lands and responsibilities than Inuyasha. No offense to your youngest son and to your brother,” she added nodding politely to the two silent dog demons, “but if we’re going to talk about a perfect match, both politically and emotionally, then perhaps this is for the best.” 

“My son, Inuyasha, may play the part of a rogue,” the Inu no Taisho said hotly, “but he is still my son, and I cannot abide that our families must suffer under such a shameful--”

“My lord father,” Sesshomaru suddenly said. “Let us stop this foolishness.”

Everyone’s heads turned, stunned, to look upon the silent young lord. Ignoring everyone’s shock, Sesshomaru bowed low to his hosts. 

“I do not know Lady Kagome,” he said in the same cold voice he always used, “nor do I care to. She is nothing to me. If we had married today, I would have respected her as my lady and wife, but nothing more. That does not bother me. I do not care whose bride I may have. I was only obeying my lord father, as she was obeying her own,” he nodded slightly to Lord Higurashi, as he sat up once more. “What’s done is done. There is no need to waste time and energy on this nonsense any longer.” 

With that, he stood, bowed once more to his hosts, and swept out of the room. After an awkward silence, one by one, the nobles took their leave as well, too stunned to speak, leaving the Inu no Taisho with the Higurashis. 

Finally, Lord Higurashi cleared his throat. “It seems we’re at an impasse, my lord,” he said calmly to the dog demon. “My daughter is gone, and your eldest son is.... well...”

“He’s doing what I should have done in the first place,” Inu no Taisho said with a sigh. “He’s walking out with his head held high, recognizing this is not worth a fight. Perhaps _I_  was acting as the child here,” he added with a shameful smile, then bowed low to his hosts. “Please forgive my younger son’s actions. And please pardon my behavior earlier.” He sat up. “Sometimes fathers are wont to forget that children must grow, and that they are not ourselves.” 

Lord Higurashi glanced behind him at his wife, who was pointedly keeping her eyes downcast. “Yes...” he said slowly, not leaving his gaze, “I suppose we’re all a little guilty of that.” 

 “I would like to make it clear,” the Inu no Taisho said, catching Lord Higurashi’s attention once more, “that with my son, Inuyasha’s, marriage to your daughter, Kagome, will still qualify as an alliance. It’s a shame, though, that we’ll miss the ceremony.” With that, he stood, bowed respectfully once more, and swept out of the room. 

Lady Higurashi exhaled, grateful to the gods that everything went well. Her husband whirled around, his eyes narrowed. 

“You knew.” It wasn’t a question. 

“I don’t know what you mean, my lord husband,” she said demurely. 

“You even encouraged her to go.” 

Lady Higurashi smoothed out invisible wrinkles of her kimono. Lord Higurashi sighed and ran a hand down his face. But when he faced his wife again, his countenance wasn’t unpleasant. 

“Why are you always right?” he said affectionately. 

“I simply trust our daughter,” she replied smoothly, though she beamed at her husband’s attitude shift. “And I know you do, too. You just worry too much.” She stood up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must make my apologies to our cook and servants. They worked so hard on this wedding, only to have it never happen. Perhaps I’ll send the fruits of their hard work down to the villagers, for an impromptu celebration. I’ll think of something.” And thus, she headed toward the door. 

But then, her husband called after her: “You just wanted grandchildren with puppy ears, didn’t you?”

A swish of fabric and Lady Higurashi vanished, sliding the door a little too firmly behind her. But her blush did not go unnoticed. 

 

* * *

 

_One Week Later:_

Kagome pushed her hair back, as it blew about messily in the salty wind. Inuyasha was busy talking with a member of the crew of _The Siren’s Wing_ , a ship heading for a trade route across the world. The first international stop was in Singapore, “a fortnight journey, if the weather blows clear,” said one sailor. Kagome inhaled deeply, loving the briny taste and smell that permeated her pores. The ocean was so vast and here they were, about to cross it! 

After their first night together in the inn, Inuyasha had fixed Kagome breakfast and they made love a few times more during the day, relishing in the thrill of what would have been first day of her marriage with Lord Sesshomaru. After a particularly long, passionate session, they laid naked in bed together, catching their breaths, when Kagome randomly mentioned her long-held desire to travel the world. How dearly she wanted to see the Continent, and even as far as the West. 

“Why not go, then?” Inuyasha had asked her. He said it so casually, she didn’t take him seriously at first. But when he repeated himself, she sat up and stared at him, bewildered. “Let’s go together,” he continued, an excited glint in his eye. “Just you and me on the wide, open sea. All the freedom in the world. No ‘society,’ no rules, just company and survival.”

They had to “think it over” with another lovemaking session, but nevertheless, the concept of travel and freedom was too much to resist. 

But first, Kagome compromised, they had to go see her parents. 

Inuyasha refused at first – convinced they’d be going to their deaths – but when Kagome confessed that it was Lady Higurashi who nudged her to elope, he reluctantly agreed. 

Three days after the non-existent wedding, the two rogues showed at the Higurashi doorstep, holding hands. The conference with Lord Higurashi seemed intimidating at first, but after a few tense minutes of silent glaring, the lord of the manor extended his hand. 

“Take care of my daughter,” was all he said to Inuyasha. 

“Write often,” was all he said to Kagome. 

And then he’d disappeared into his bed chambers. 

Leaving them with Lady Higurashi, who, naturally, pulled them both into a tearful hug, weeping and weeping with joy, and even whispered in her daughter’s ear: “I expect lots of grandchildren. Do you think they’ll resemble him?”

(Both lovers blushed profusely at this. Lady Higurashi feigned innocence as to how Inuyasha heard her whisper, but they both knew she did it on purpose.)

Kagome packed up and left her home, kissing her mother goodbye and perhaps shedding a few tears. Inuyasha promised to bring her home before a year had past. Lady Higurashi felt more at ease, waving goodbye, knowing for certain that her daughter was in good hands.

Inuyasha returned to his own home, temporarily, to gather a few items of sentimental and practical purpose. On his way back outside, he stopped short at a shocking sight:

Sesshomaru was walking through the grounds of the Inu no Taisho’s palace, arm-in-arm with a beautiful woman. She was human, but had an aura of magic around her, like a sorceress. Stunned, Inuyasha asked his father, who was sitting serenely on the porch, sipping green tea. 

“Her name is Kagura,” the great dog demon explained, “and apparently, they’ve been seeing each other long before Sesshomaru’s betrothal to Kagome. Well! It seems you’re not the only ‘rogue’ in this family,” he added with a wink.

Inuyasha’s faced burned hot and he promptly left his childhood home, with a gruff farewell, and vague promises of writing letters. Kagome stood waiting for him at the entrance, gently reprimanding him about being rude to his father. Their bickering could be heard for quite a distance. The Inu no Taisho shook his head and looked back to watch his oldest son, speaking quietly to his own lover, under the falling petals of a sakura tree. 

“They make a good match,” he muttered with a slight smile and took another sip of tea. Whether he was referring to Sesshomaru and Kagura or Inuyasha and Kagome, no one could say. 

A few days later, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the nearest seaport, whereupon they searched for a ship willing to take them on as passengers. After several rejections, finally  _The Siren’s Wing_  became their new home. 

And today, would be  _the_  day. 

They were finally free. 

“Our stuff is ready in the cabin,” Inuyasha’s voice interrupted Kagome’s thoughts, causing her to jump in alarm. “Do you want to get comfortable or...” he lowered his voice in a seductive manner, wrapping an arm about her waist. 

“Later,” Kagome huffed (ignoring her body’s desire to join him in bed once more). “I want to see us take off! I want to see the ocean surround us completely.”

“All right, my lady,” he said with a wink. He joined her at the railing, looking out at the horizon. For some time, they were silent, then Inuyasha said quietly, “This is our world now.”

“It’ll be quite the adventure,” Kagome said with a smile. “I look forward to it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! Though it's been a short journey, it's one I enjoyed nonetheless. ^_^


End file.
